


First Step

by DesertVixen



Category: Nantucket Trilogy - S.M. Stirling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kashtiliash's thoughts about sending his son off to the Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts).



Kashtiliash told himself it was not much different from the time he had spent fostering in their homeland, away from Babylon. 

Sending his son to Nantucket was nothing more than sending his heir to foster with his mother’s people.

But he knew it was very different.

Kashtiliash had adopted many Nantucketer ways, even if he didn’t always make it known outside the palace walls. There had already been so much change in their society, and Kashtiliash knew he could only push so far.

His son would be able to push farther, and educating him on Nantucket was the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a first attempt at the NYR that didn't work out - but it makes a perfect little drabble.


End file.
